


Uncanny

by pinkdogdog



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Demon Harry, F/M, M/M, demon james, kill the fucking Dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdogdog/pseuds/pinkdogdog
Summary: “The resemblance is so very uncanny, it is rather startling,” Mephisto said, his voice holding a pinch of awe in it as he hummed to himself, his dark eyes taking in the slumbering child on his lap. Memorizing the fluffy red curls of the child, the soft and smooth pale skin unfortunately covered in cuts and bruises and cherub like features the child seems to own. Indeed not a lot of children in True Cross citadel could ever have such a face as lovely as this one, nor could not a lot claim that they can come close, but that does not give Mephisto the excuse to look at the child as if he is some prize to be won.The child of another demon is discovered by Father Fujimoto, or rather he came through a door that was supposed to be a door leading to the bathroom where the child just suddenly burst through full tilt running away from an obese man who was trying to hurt the said child. Father Fujimoto saved the child and from there everything just spirals down to madness after.Not that he minds, another brother to his twins, an adorable and sweet addition to his family.There is just one problem...Why is the said demon child's father living with them of all things?





	Uncanny

**Author's Note:**

> Earth King’s heir by OtakuForLife13 is an inspeartion for this one when, after reading their work I thought won't it be cool to have James having red flames instead and well hey how about a demon of lust eh?
> 
> I'm like sure! and then now the idea of Demon of lust James being a little...playful and well you know what I mean.
> 
> Please understand that I'm not forcing any religious beliefs on any one, this is simply to express my love for both franchise in my own way...and to have an excuse for Yukio and Harry to get together, so that means this would be SLASH further on. Please be thread carefully.
> 
> Themes of child abuse will come out, and unsavory things about Mephisto would show and whole lot more.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“The resemblance is so very uncanny, it is rather startling,” Mephisto said, his voice holding a pinch of awe in it as he hummed to himself, his dark eyes taking in the slumbering child on his lap. Memorizing the fluffy red curls of the child, the soft and smooth pale skin unfortunately covered in cuts and bruises and cherub like features the child seems to own. Indeed not a lot of children in True Cross citadel could ever have such a face as lovely as this one, nor could not a lot claim that they can come close, but that does not give Mephisto the excuse to look at the child as if he is some prize to be won.

But truly, Shirou would be lying if he is to deny that something in him stirred, something that he would rather not think of when he first laid eyes on the child, but he was rather occupied by something else, something he was more than glad to put his attention on. Oddly enough when he dashed the feeling away it vanished just like that and never returned after finishing his business with some unsightly matters. Now normally, when something is sparked within a person, no matter how short that feeling sparked or no matter how much you have ignored it, a part of that sensation with come back to you, it would only be up to the person who felt it if they are to let it blossom into something else, or let it whither on to nothingness. But after beating the shit out of that fat bastard he returned to the weeping child feeling nothing but righteous anger and a concern only a parent like him would have and nothing else, it is as if the sensation earlier have just been a passing thought.

Looking away from the youngster that he have been holding onto since that morning, taking care to keep a tender hold on the little one as to not damage him more that he already is; unable to let the little thing go even for a second, Shirou gave his companion a questioning look, he raised his brow as he watched the normally manic headmaster of the True Cross academy stare at the little bundle in his arms, face behind crossed fingers, eyes ablaze with something aching to mischief and something Shiro is not even going to try and decode. 

“What?” he snapped silently just enough for the headmaster to hear and not to make the slumbering child on his lap wake, giving up on trying to make the other tell what he is thinking of with his stare alone, if for anything else the bastard thrived in his dramatics, in most days he just might, considering that he has been too used to the fool that it is better to just go along with the flow and to save himself of the bother, but with what has been happening lately, he just can’t care for Mephesto’s love for histrionics. 

“Oh, my, there is no need to be so huffy, Father Fujimoto,” the demon chuckled to his hands, as he stood and walked to where they are sitting swaggering as he went, Shirou watched him like a hawk, not trusting the demon to not do something that just might actually set him off, the bastard might mean well, but he is still susceptible to doing devious stuff, it is his nature after all. The demon sat next to them on the couch, his arms resting on the, a nonchalant air radiating from the being, but he can see the look of sheer triumph in his eyes that told him that his missing something that just a wizardly child seemingly abused by his relatives, who peculiarly enough have the power to open dimensional doors without the use of infinity keys to help him. 

“Well?”

Smirking, Mephisto stroked the child’s blood red hair with his fingers with at most care, almost showing reverence, mildly surprising Shirou into hiking the little one into his arms up and away from the demon, not liking the look of sinister joy starting to blossom on the other’s face.

“Oi, start talking already, bastard.” He growled at the demon as he gave a particularly obscene look at the child. “Oh fine,” demon pouted at him, huffing, he conjured his tea set, allowing it to float about doing the tea preparation for them, and he ignored the tea cup that was placed in front of him in favor of harassing the demon with his eyes. “Ruin my fun will you,” he muttered to himself, Shirou ignored it in favor of patting the whimpering child’s back in order to calm the slumbering child.

“That boy is a demon’s son,” the demon said without any hesitation out of nowhere, Mephisto ignored his choked gasp as he continued to sip from his tea cup still feeling a bit miffed from all the Shirou’s grouchy responses. And knowing him he might have done it out of vindictiveness just because he was being snappy with him even thought it was well founded.

“No, sorry if you can just run that by me again here?” Shirou asked, his red eyes widening in horror and fascination, great God, could these mean that his twins are not the only ones to have been born from a forbidden union? Surely, this sweet child is human, at least half of him is! Mephisto only rolled his eyes at him, and added more sugar onto his tea, indicating that, he knew that Shiro heard him well enough and that he will not humor him with his own dramatics.

“I…I-is his one of the eight kings’ son?” Shirou stuttered instead not even bothering to be annoyed by Mephito’s attitude, if this is to be true, then heaven help them, one demon child is enough, ignore that he is the spawn of Satan but another with an affiliation with one of the eight kings, of course there is a possibility of this child being a full demon child but if that is true then no matter how young and innocent looking a demon child is, they will never allow abuse to touch them, this one must be a half human, or something! There has to be a something! He will not have any of these, such a sweet little thing to be a demon? 

“Oh, no, no, no, he is not, oh but something far better than anything else out there,” the demon giggle, prompting Shirou to hold the younger one closer as the red-headed child flinched in his slumber, as if sensing that there is something wrong with his surroundings, that or the child simply felt that a demon with them.

“Then what?” he asked, he laid the child’s head on his shoulder so as his body is mostly resting on his chest so that he can support him with his just one hand, while the other can hold the tea cup, but truly he would rather have a smoke than just some fancy tea, but with a child in his arms he rather not. He needs to keep his other hand occupied, he needs to, heaven knows what he might do if doesn’t have anything to bother himself with.

Mephisto in his own deprived sense of humor, withheld the information in a pause, in a small buildup of tension sweat seemed to have started to for on Shirou’s forehead, just holding on to the information longer just to entertain his sick little jollies, just to see him squirm in discomfort as if feeling the unease ever since this morning, but then again after the next second he have, he wished that he never did tell him of the child’s origins.

“Oh, he is simply the child of the demon of lust is all,” and he paused oddly, his face taking on a look of contemplation, staring at him for a second and a half and said, shrugging his shoulders “if you must know.” 

If he must know-!

He almost chocked on air in surprise, his eyes almost bulging out in disbelief as he stared at the demon in front of him and the child in his arms and back again, the look on the other demon’s face said it all, that he is in fact telling him the truth, that sheer look of sinister joy is not to be mistaken as a lie, he really is enjoying the moment of revelation pertaining to the child’s origin. He gingerly placed the tea cup back onto the saucer, needing to keep the hot beverage from him wilts his unfeeling hand let go of the cup accidentally and drop scalding tea on them both, not wanting to harm the child of the demon of lust any more than he already is.

“Bastard,” he hissed at the snickering demon beside him, he glared at him more when he cooed at the little child when the red-headed child whimpered yet again. He stood up and started bouncing the little boy into calming down just like he would do to Rin or Yukio when they were feeling a bit under the rain or just simply needing of comfort, he petted the fluffy head full of red locks just to add some more of the ease he wanted to share to the upset child. After some time in silence, the child stopped whimpering and went back to slumbering soundly, lulled into a sense of safety in his arms, he was rather thankful about that actually. 

It was hard enough that he had to deal with both the clown with his need for dramatics and the sudden revelation of the child’s parent, so bluntly as it was, but with a awake and distressed child along with all others, well that won’t be fun to go thought, he thought warly.

Well, that explained the sensation he have felt when he first lay eyes upon the child, it was desire; shaking his head he tried to dispel any thought about that moment in to nothingness, he didn’t like the idea of it and he will never do; it was still concerning that he felt that for the child, at least it’s gone now. He wonders if the demon sitting on the couch watching them felt the same thing for the child, if he were to go with all his antics since he brought the child to him…

“Hey now, that’s not really nice, it’s not like I’m going to do anything to the little one,” the headmaster pouted slightly at Shirou when he jumped as far away as the headmaster’s office allowed so quick he thought it was a new record for him and so far he is from the demon, from the couch that was in the middle of the vast room, he reach the window of the room facing the True Cross academy garden. You could just hear the word ‘yet’ just echo between them as the demon gave him a toothy smile, feeling a nerve developing on the side of his forehead; he flashed the headmaster the bird before hissing at the demon.

“Like hell you are you fucking pedo-demon!”

“How rude! I hardly think that the boy can ever satisfy me! You need not worry about the little one’s virtue. Oh no, I’m more inclined for his father if anything else̴~” the bastard said dazedly, drool starting to come out of the side of his mouth as he made lewd gesture with his hands, as if cupping a guy’s butt, the itch to just shoot the bastard with his pistol became almost unbearable. 

“Shut up you animal, doing that in front of a child…” he hissed in annoyance as the fool started to pant in the wake of his fantasy seemingly running out of control, both of him and the child of Asmodeus, the demon of lust being forgotten in favor of this fool’s lewd dreams.

“It’s not like the boy is awake or anything, and he can hardly understand a word, if not at all,” the demon said, waving his hand uncaringly as he went back and took up his tea cup again to take a long sip from it, Shirou sneered at the show of nonchalant dismissal to the priest’s snarky displeasure regarding the way the demon’s acting around the child, regardless if the child is awake or not.

“Anyway, do sit down, I’m sure you’re speculating about the boy’s past, well the father’s past, and it will be a wonderful story I assure you.” Mephisto nonchalantly said, waving his free hand to the priest’s direction after a while of glaring of Shirou’s part and tea sipping on the demon’s, giving up knowing that it was no use, he gave a put upon sigh and sat himself on the nearest chair he can find, somewhere that he can hear the headmaster well enough but as far away as possible from the clown, no matter what he said about him wanting the child’s father rather than the child himself, he will take no risk when it something to do with the headmaster of the True Cross Academy, friend or no.

“This better be good,’ the priest muttered as he adjusted the little tyke on his lap, letting the child lean on to his chest while he placed his head on his shoulder, his one arm around the body securely, his other on the armrest, letting himself reduce his body’s tension as much as the condition allows, and in this case it allows minimal relaxation.

“Oh, it will be, trust me old friend.” The demon said, smirking his irritating smirk. Shirou vaguely answered the demon with his own hand wave, telling the headmaster to start his little tale, he doesn’t wish to linger here anymore than he should, Rin and Yukio have been startled greatly by the little sweetheart’s sudden arrival and the way he have arrived along with a more unsightly end to the arrival, and he could only wish that this would be all over soon, the children would need him in their presence to comfort them, and the great concern that they have shown for the beaten child in his arms is enough for him to tell him that he won’t be coming home without another to accompany him back, staying here anymore than he can help is dragging him to madness.

“Once upon a time there was a demon, he fell in love with a mortal human-“ Shirou cut him there, with bored look on his face, he have already know of the Demon of Lust, every exorcist worth their salt do, they have to, this particular demon has seventy two legions under him, and is well known into charming his way out of trouble, he is the type that most of the professors tell a Page to never engage alone unless absolutely necessary, you are better off waiting for back up, or better yet leave the vicinity as quick as you can.

“I know this already, he killed seven successive husband of Sara on the night they are to consummate their marriage, Tobias, a man of God married her, the demon fled to Egypt; he vanished from her life and all that. What does this have to do with the little guy?”

“My, if you’d let me finish, tut tut,” Mephisto placed the teacup down of the saucer he was holding, giving the priest an amused look, his eye sparkling, relishing Shirou’s impatience no doubt, Shiou only rolled his eye in annoyance, knowing that if he even try to fight against the demon’s shenanigans they will be staying here longer, so that in mind, he rolled his hands in an exaggerated gesture of telling the demon to continue. Mephisto, in his oddly tickled response took the mocking, though not ill gesture continued on with his story telling.

“As I was saying, the poor thing was heartbroken, we actually thought that he might go down the path of rampage out of resentment,” here Shirou clicked his tongue, an enraged demon of that caliber is never a good news, the sheer damage it can cause and the number that no doubt of individuals, both exorcists and civilians that would be affected is no laughing matter, to anger something like that…

“If he ever know of this, he will be rampaging, that is if he cares for the boy,” Mephito gave him a searching look, his face a look of contemplation, he sighed and raised his now empty teacup for another serving while his other hand took a piece of a bunny shaped biscuit, he nodded once, dimming it wise to just continue. He knew that the demon knew of his apparent genuine fatherly love he have developed for the twins, he have never commented upon it, but he can tell that it somehow baffled him how a human like him can ever come to love the children of Satan of all things, perhaps there is a smidgen of something else there other than amusement and bafflement but he is glad that the trickster tactfully refrained from commenting upon his love for his children, the somehow gentleman that he is. 

Anyhow, it’s not like he can’t counter Mephisto on the topic, he have asked him to be the twins’ godfather, he had all the reason in the Gehhena to refuse the offer, but he accepted it, there has to be a reason for that, and knowing him, he will never give him an answer. And Shirou will never stop with his questioning until one of them breaks and that won’t be him I assure you and it’s not like Mephitos is any more stubborn than him; better off not wasting any kind of energy on something they both agree on: The Father and Godfather topic. 

“Never the less, he vanished from the face of the earth, we thought that he might have simply disappeared out of grief. We never heard from him again,”

“Doubtful, and all the humans suffering under the influence of their lust?” he grouched, someone as high in the hierarchy of Gehhena to just die away like that, surely the power he holds must have at least took some damage, humans who know no better are susceptible to their sway to lust, everybody can succumb to their own lust even he, especially he, (here he thought of that sentiment warily, he can’t resist huge breasts and round asses, to cut things short he is no different even with his statues as strong willed man,) but looking at things it’s not that believable, not with the things he has been hearing about the kids today do.

“Oh, come now Father Fujimoto, there are other demons connected to lust, but you are right, he did not perish as he we have all thought. He simply wondered about it may seem, among the humans that is”

“Goody,” he muttered tiredly, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to deter an incoming head ache. “But, this is the first time I have ever heard a child of his being born from a human woman, oddly enough, with all the things his done back then, one would think that he made a record for himself of having spawns, it might not be so.”

“Oh hohoho, true, he have been a wild one, Asmodeus, what wouldn’t I give…” he trailed away as he looked up the ceiling, dazed. Feeling a nerve tick on the side of his forehead, he chucked the teacup right on the idiot’s head, hissing at him to snap out of it and just continue his lewdness when he and the child are away from him, that seemed to have snapped the demon from his fantasies.

“Goodness, you are violent.” He warily told him as he effortlessly brushed away the shattered teacup that magically mended itself with a poof pink smoke, shining and all.

“Whatever, I told you to stop doing in front the kid, in front of any kid for that matter, geez,” Shirou sneered at him, ignoring his comments on his violent side, he does have the right to protect children from such unsightly display, of course if he really do want to keep his little boys innocent, then he really have to keep does porn book of his somewhere Rin won’t find like the others at home have pleated of him, strangely Rin has his uncanny ability to just find stuff, it was almost scary. Perhaps he shouldn’t hide those porn books inside the bibles?

“Moving on, now, we have tried to summon him more times than we could care to count, but to no avail, it is as if was stuck, we can feel the pull working but something keeps pulling him back,”

“Pulling him back?” Shirou asked as the other gave a nod; the demon’s gloved hand rubbing his chin, a contemplative look stretching his face. “Explain.”

“Well, I can’t really tell for sure, but I were to liken it to anything, I would say that it was like he is hummm, his body is placed on a sticky substance that just stretch to a certain limit, but then when it does reach that limit, the thing keeping him there pulls him back to where he is, rather bothersome really.”

“Sticky substance…what are you talking about?” he asked annoyed, of course he understand what the demon was talking about, but what does that sticky thing mean, is it something that is keeping the demon from answering the summons, or is it the power of the demon itself trying to allude the call? But such a thing of a demon not answering a demon was unheard of; in fact this was the first time.

“I wish I knew, well I do now, but back then I was simply dying to know what it is all about. Thought I must say, the reason behind the restrain did surprise me greatly,” Mephisto said his grin taking a sinister edge, something in his eyes shifted and they danced to where the little boy is. Feeling uneasy, he turned his eyes towards his little cargo, he saw nothing but a sweet little boy, asleep due to all the stress than the little one had to go through, and if he had to guess, he suffers through it every time.

“Stop talking in riddles, damn demon,” he snapped tiredly, this is getting out of hand and he can’t have the patience to keep up with his alluding questions, it’s getting late already. The huge window showcasing the True Cross citadel is now being bathed with the setting sun’s vermilion light, if Shirou is to guest the time it might be close to seven now, meaning that Rin is most likely done with his cooking.

“He have put himself in too deep slumber, the pain of losing Sara was so hard for him that he fled and stayed among humans, the pain of losing a his child, and this only my assumptions, might have been the last straw. Of course I might be wrong, but then are there any explanation for this?”

“You told me that you have been trying to summon him, and I will not even want to know why,” here Mephisto grinned at him, his leer evident on his face, much to Shirou’s disgust. “The kid seems to be about 5 years old, in my experience in raising my twins, they seem to be growing in the same phase as any other kid out there, and so you’re telling me that you only tried summoning him 5 years ago? From what I know, Asmoudeus’ circle is not a rare thing to find in demon summoning text,” not that anyone would even dare summon a demon of his caliber*, it was suicide.

“Oh, I been summoning him for 2000 years now or even more I don’t know, I’ve lost count, though I must admit, through all those years of summoning it was not as strong of a resistance than it was these past twenty-three years,” raising an eyebrow at the demon, it was indeed a weird thing to hear, perhaps it has to do with the boy in his arms? Twenty-three years…odd 

‘Just how many times a year do you summon this guy for you to come up with an exact number here?’ Shirou thought incredulously as he tried to be affected by this clown’s insane fixation on the demon of lust. Instead he asked: 

“Meaning?”

“Well, those two thousand years back, summoning, is always an almost successful rendezvous, you can almost taste his arrival, but then when you thought that he is sure to come, something is bound to cut the connection, that something is now what we know is earth magic.”

“Wizards,” he answered, ignoring the innuendos the bastard is dead set on sprouting, he had no other choice but to endure it, and hope that the little guy just sleep through this meeting. Thought coming up with that conclusion should have been much easier, considering the little boy sleeping in his arms is one as well, and a strong one too, if one is to judge how the boy have come to them, he might have inherited such strong magic from his father, who might have been most likely frolicking with wizards for these past two hundred years. 

“Indeed,”

“And the twenty-three years of more resistance against the summoning?”

“Oh, who knows? The lifetime of the child’s mother perhaps? A discovery of another type of magic that is far stronger than just earth magic, we will never know, unless we ask him ourselves,” he grin in mischief, ignoring the irritated look on Shirou’s face, he just said that the summoning of the demon of lust was never successful, now his suggesting summoning the said demon? 

“And how are you going to do that?” he snapped, he gave in on the itch of standing up and do something, that something was to bounce the little one seeing that the child is now starting to feel the tension building up inside the priest, whimpering as he did, but he was careful not to jar the child as he did not want to hurt the child more.

The danger that could cause them if they, if they ever did summon Asmodeus from his slumber would be catastrophic, because if anything a mourning demon that have put himself in a coma in order to just be away from the hurt of losing a child, if Mephisto’s assumptions are to be trusted then, he will not be happy to be woken from that sleep, and not to mention his long lost kid have been banged up hard, he highly doubt that the demon would appreciate learning about his kid’s state. 

He will rain destruction upon them the very moment he open his eyes, protective wards around the school or not, there is something bound to happen to them with dreadful aftermaths waiting. 

“By using the child’s blood, of course.” The demon answered him nonchalantly, waving his hands in dismissal of the floating tea set, popping the last animal shaped biscuit inside his mouth, not minding the way Shirou froze on the very spot that he was standing on. 

He stood there speechless and stunned as the one he have considered a great annoyance and friend say something he have never though would ever pass through the demons’ mouth. Surely, he would never dare to do so? Hurting a child? 

And then he drew his gun at the blasted fool.

Seeing this, Mephisto only gave an intrigue yet knowing look grin at him, unperturbed by the threat. “Oh?”

Oh? that’s all his going to say? The Paladin gritted his teeth together in annoyance, this has just gotten far more complicated that he have anticipated, sure he knew that somehow the bastard is going to try something but not to this extent, at least in his mind not yet, but Jesus, this more that he can take in a goddamn day! Give him a break why won’t you!?

To summon a demon of Asmodeus’ caliber is not a laughing matter, nor it is an easy task to manage, the circle itself takes time to make, it consist of hundreds upon hundreds of symbols, so much so that one is required to find an open space to use as his summoning grounds, at least the size of a typical high school gymnasium! And to offer something to the demon was not something to ignore either. To offer something to the demon like of his statues, one must sacrifice something precious, something of great value and quantity. And with such a small body, not even a fourth of that circle would be covered; he’ll be dried out of blood even before that section can be filled.

“You’re planning to bleed him dry for you to summon him?” he hissed at the now standing demons, his indifferent eyes watching the gun as he did. He doesn’t want to harm his friend, they have been through so many thing for their friendship to end all because of the demon’s obvious hunger or something far deeper for the demon of lust, but he will not allow an abused child’s death to happen for his desire to come to life, not when his still breathing.

“Non-sense, a little bleeding never hurt anyone,” he cocked his gun, aiming between the demon’s eyes “Oh yeah, want to test that theory of yours?” the headmaster only cocked an amused eyebrow at him in response.

Silence rained upon them when the headmaster dimmed it not to response to the aggravated priest’s challenge.

“Mephisto, don’t make me do this,” he pleaded his friend softly, his eyes begging his friend to not throw all those longs years of friendship from something as primal as lust.

“Oh, don’t worry Shirou, I won’t” and with that it half a second, a gentle fluttering cloth passed his face, the weight of a child in arm vanishing along with the white cloth, that he now realized was Mephito’s cloak. And as he regained his senses from what seemed to be just a second, he realized that Mephisto is gone, with the little one.

“Fuck!” he snarled as he pulled himself together, shock being pushed aside later for him to feel, and ran towards the open door leading to the hall, he wasted no time in searching for the duo, fearing for the little child. He ran towards where he can sense the demon have left, his sweat starting to bead on his forehead, praying to God that nothing happens to the poor kid. He wondered absently how the demon have got so far away so quickly like that when it felt as if only a second passed, he was sure that the demon used the door when he grabbed the child…

“Mephisto, you bastard,” he snarled quietly as he stopped at the first door he came across and jabbed the infinity key into the keyhole that he fetched from his pocket. Using the key that can transport you to where ever you wished he mentally ordered it to bring him to where ever Mephisto have brought the child with him.

“You’ll regret ever giving me this key, I swear,”

He went through the door without hesitation as fast as he could, not hiding the strong wind that is now crashing onto him, absently he noticed that it was one of the academy’s rood decks, he snarled as he noticed that yes, it was as huge as a typical gymnasium, only, it was now harboring a circle meant to summon a demon, and the headmaster of the academy and no child insight, but Shirou can easily spot blood littering the ground, as if, as if, he sliced up something fleshy.

”Bastard, I’ll kill you!” he yelled over the bellowing wind, he aimed a shot at the demon standing just at the very edge of the circle, uncaring of the wind wiping about him along with crimson electricity dancing about the whole area. The demon didn’t move his head away from the circle but he did look at him, a smirk dancing on his lips. 

“You dare…” 

Mephisto’s smile only widened to a point that it looked as if his face was about to split in to two, not even affected by the cold tone, in fact he relished in it, to the point that he gave an excited laugh, his bellowing laughter reaching to Shirou, who stood still in surprise as the power that have exploded from the circle, his eyes drawn to the image of a dark hair of blood seemingly rose from the middle of the circle, darkness and absolute feelings of rage radiating from the being coming to life.

“YOU DARE!”

The voice boomed as the being finally immerged from the circle bust free from the floor along with another wave of power this time with such power that he got swept away from the burst. He grabbed a hold on of the railing that was surrounding the area, ignoring the deep drop below as he watched with wide eyes as the creature that finally woke up from the slumber that he himself have cast upon himself out of grief.

He managed to take a hold of the iron railing as the power that burst from the circle, it had been probably only lasted a half minute but the sheer brutality of that power that slammed onto him left like so much longer, actually so strong it was his whole body felt as is some paper bag being swept up by the wind, blasting him off his feet and almost off the roof deck all together, if it wasn’t for his quick reflex, he might have been dead already, actually no, he might still be falling down considering how deep the fall look from where he is right now.

“You dare summon me! Wretched beast!” wide red eyes snapped open to see the being that have immerged from his confinements roar in outrage as it now tried to claw at the laughing Mephisto, his movement a bit jerky and stiff, perhaps due to the longtime of his slumber, either way, the demon of lust does not look very happy upon finding Mephisto as his contractor, or that he have been summoned at all.

Now that he got a good look at him, or as much as he can since the demon’s long red wavy hair is keeping him from seeing how he really looks, though he can see hints of green there and a long straight nose that is all he can tell when it comes to his face, or course the long ears is already a given seeing as even though the red hair seemed thick, the pointed ears still peeked out of them. He is wearing a black traditional poet’s shirt and black skin tight leather pants and a heeled boots, if it had been a different time and situation, Shirou might have cat called the demon, I mean man, that body is not that bad either, a right mix of feminine and masculine, perhaps this is what the embodiment of lust should really look like. 

‘Oh, tut tut, darling Asmodeous, there is no need to be such a cross mood, aren’t you happy to see me again?” the leaping demon said cheekily, unperturbed by the deadly sharp claws swiping at him as the now obviously weak demon of lust who is trying to maim him, odd because up until now, Shirou only felt so much force from that wakening of his that one would think the very first thing he would be showing is his storming power, not this weak almost pathetic attempt on harming a still very giddy Mephisto. 

If Shirou hadn’t felling murderous, he might have been amused himself. That in thought he heaved himself up from the railing, careful not to slip, the drop below is not a pretty sight, in fact he did his darnest to not even look below.

“I’m not even going to question why you have a summoning circle of that demon painted on this damn roof,” he said to himself as he landed on the floor noticing just now that the circle is actually painted on the ground looking worn with time but still workable; as he finally got close enough to hear the snarls that the demon was giving while still clawing at Mephisto, though the said demon spoke anyway and gave him a huge grin. “I’ve been summoning him for years Father Fujimoto, it’d be a waste of energy to just draw them in chalk, so I thought that a permanent circle for me to just come back to would be a wise thing to make.” He said jovially, not caring as the priest and the demon in front of him gave him a deadpanned look, though the demon of lust might have been a different reaction altogether.

The red haired demon snapped out of his momentary shock and jumped away from the headmaster and crouched down, his long hair shrouded his view of the face of the angered demon, though he can vaguely see a familiar facial structure. A sharp thud echoed on his chest as he was reminded why have been chasing after Mephisto, his used to be best friend.

“You summon me in order to claim me! That is what you have always wanted is it not!?” the red-headed demon yelled in frustration and anger as he tried to stand up straight but to no avail as he stumbled, Shirou thought that this is the first time he have ever witnessed a high classed demon so weak right after being summon, I mean he haven’t done anything yet, he have just came out of his circle with such gusto and now he can’t even stand straight long enough for him to deliver a line.

“Oh, you got it all wrong my love, I have been summoning you to, hum” he paused and rubbed his chin in contemplation as he tried to come up with a good answer, seemingly not getting anything he just shrugged and leered and said “You know what, you’re right~” Mephito jested as he stepped closer to the snarling demon. 

“Fiend! Senseless beast! Leave me be! I have nothing to offer you, nor you I!” he snarled, his hand sweeping down as if fending of an imaginary fly away from his person, Shirou thought that fly might be the damn trickster.

“Oh, but I do. I can offer you something you cannot ignore, my dear,” the headmaster cooed as he stepped closer to the now shaking divine being**, the demon of lust snarled in anger as in his weak state could not defend himself from the hand that cupped his chin, tilting his head to expose his now revealed face when the red hair fell away from the face, and a face that is so similar to the child he was cradling just earlier, only it was much more mature and more tragic in a sense, for those green eyes seemed so empty that it was so saddening. He is beautiful, reddish lips and huge grief stricken eyes surrounded by long black lashes, that unshed tears clung to stubbornly along with his straight button nose and an equally red brows creased in a furrow, his heart shaped face still being held by the gloved hand of Mephito’s

“You cannot offer me that I have already have gotten a taste to, you are better off smiting me!” he yelled his eyes now shut in agony as the tears run down the pale striking face, his features a picture of melancholy, ”they have taken them all away from me, my sweet loves, the reason of my reborn existence, gone,” he whispered as he fell to his knees still being held by Mephisto’s hand on his chin, the headmaster allowed the other to fall to his knees, letting his hand follow the cupped chin as it descendent down to the level of his stomach, a look of fond amusement plastered on his face.

“Oh but I can, and so much more,” he bowed down and whispered to the pointed ear, it was only that Shirou was almost three feet away from the duo, his gun aimed at the now calm (for him anyway) Mephisto that he have heard the whispered words, that and the look that Mephito is giving him while whispering to the demon was enough to garner his attention from the red-head to him. The sinister bastard!

As if feeling the sinister vibe that the other was giving out, the kneeling demon’s eyes snapped open and took in the face that was a mere inches away from his own. He snarled at the trickster and showed his sharp teeth and wrenched his face away from the still amused demon. 

So fast was his reaction that he didn’t even realize that he was already in front of the headmaster and is now pointing his gun at the heaving and seemingly revived demon of lust. He never realized how devoted he is to his friend until now; he is starting to regret it already.

“Move aside human! My business is not with you!” the demon said in anger as he yet again moved threw his arm from his body as if swiping his hand to fend away an annoyance, that annoyance meaning him.

“No can do babe,” he said confidently, but inside he felt something quite foreboding stirring, something that might actually change something, but it did not feel as if it was a not so bad a thing, only it was just a bit annoying, an almost fondly cute feeling, something he is rather unsure of, considering he has an enraged high class demon in front of him, no matter how weak that demon is right now.

The demon stopped for a second to give him a searching look that changed to surprise as the already huge though tired eyes only got even bigger as he took in Shirou’s face, a look of astonishment and anger made itself known of the demon’s face as he snarled at him with such fury that he, in that moment looked more like a demon that he is.

“Move aside now!” he yelled at him, his hand again poised to make a swiping motion, only this time when he did threw his arm off to the side, he was threw to the side along with it, it was so strong that he might have felt a rib crack on his way to the ground as he crashed onto the pavement resulting to another rib cracking, only on the other side.

“There is no need for explanations; you have summoned me to be possessed by you! To be claimed by you! It has always been your desire, despite who I’ am and who my mother is!” he bellowed in anger, his voice straining as his voice got higher and higher to the point that it was almost breaking, it was almost pitying, if it he just didn’t have to hit him so darn hard.

“Well, perhaps the first part, not so much on the last part, my sweet, heaven knows how much I love being here, one good reason why I like it here and not in Gehhena is your mother,” Mephito said shuddering in obvious discomfort, his pallor paling slightly. This only seemed to thick the demon of lust more as the angry green eyes frosted over. Shirou aimed for the demon’s arm to distract him for it does really seem that the energy that the red-headed demon have lost is now quickly coming back to him judging by the pressure that is now pressing on all of them, he can feel it especially since the feeling of pain on both sides if his ribs is being pushed harshly down on the pavement. 

With that in mind he let loose a pair of level-c holy water bullets on the demon, this might not do much harm on the demon, but it will sure hurt like a bitch.

Only it did not even do anything to the demon for that moment he pulled the trigger, black things snapped the pair of holy water bullets off and away from its intended target, much to the down priest and to the giggles of the trickster demon. 

“W-what the hell!?” he yelled in surprise as he got a good look of the thing that actually deflected his bullets that came from his customized gun, a gun that he have asked his good friend to make sure that the impact of the shoot would be as strong as high velocity military shotgun*** no less, what he saw was nothing he have come up with his storming mind.

Wings, black wings…

The thing that protected the demon from being shot by something that might have potentially hurt, is a set of black wings, wings that is now covering the demon of lust that seem not to care that he was just shot at by the priest that he just threw to the side. It was this point that Shirou thought that Mephisto had just made the biggest mistake he have ever unwittingly set up on the both of them, because he sure as hell not taking that thing alone. 

The demon gave him a savage glare but did nothing else as he shifted his blazing gaze to the grinning trickster. Shirou while panting on the ground thought that if he ever lives through his one, he is going to kill the bastard in the most passion filled way that it would be written in the holy text for the next generations to read and marvel at the kind of anger that the first Paladin is capable of, because from what he is seeing, Mephisto seemed to enjoy provoking the demon of lust far too much.

 

“Lies! I have enough of you and your holy dog over there; I shall end it all here!” Asmodeus roared as he plucked a pair of black feathers from the wing and charged. “God darn it, you blasted demon,” he hissed as he yet again shot the demon with rapid voluminous holy water bullets. His half open eyes due to the pain and grogginess that he have been feeling have widened again as his level-C holy water bullets didn’t even range half way through to the demon as they were repelled by black feathers that was thrown by the charging demon. And he knew why after half a second passed as he gave a startled and pained scream as the feathers that where not aimed at his bullets impaled his sides deeply: they were as sharp as needles and as hard; the feathers embedded itself onto his flesh so deep that two of them have made contact with his shoulder and arm’s bone.

‘Holy Dog, huh?’

“No wonder he looked as if he was going to use them as blades earlier,” he muttered resentfully to himself as he painfully pried the things off his injured shoulder; sweat and blood mingled together as he wrenched the thing off his poor shoulder, screaming his lungs out as he did so, God it burns!

He looked just in time to see that the demon is now a foot away from the still grinning and stationary Mephisto, the red-head’s arm that held the twin feathers that is obviously now being used as knives ready to strike the headmaster, he brought his free uninjured arm up towards Mephito’s direction, thinking that the headmaster is not actually going to move from his place at all.

“Mephisto!”

And as if he was only waiting for a signal, Mephisto moved his one arm to move the cloak aside with dramatic gusto, freeing the arm from the clothes’ restrain; only it was not to guard himself, but to reveal something under his cloak, a something that he have thought have been lost to him and to the bereavement demon, a still dead to the world red-headed child in the arm of the manic and almost giddy headmaster, something that have put the demon attacking him to a diverted state. But the shock was not enough for the demon to halt his plunging arm that is holding the sharp dagger like feathers, something that snapped Shirou out of his dazed relief to shout loud enough for the demon to hear.

“Watch out!” 

Huge green eyes widened yet again as the surprised demon realized what was about to happen, but to no avail as his arm was a mere inches away from the sleeping babe and that it was impossible for his to stop it, the only thing he can do was watch in horror as the feathers descended upon his little love. 

“No!”

Blood splattered all over the demon’s face, warm liquid the same shade of his hair littered his face and hair mingling along his tears, that are being wept by tightly closed eyes, eyes that opened up as the sound of snuffling met his pointed ears. The sight the greeted him made him gasp in astonishment.

“Your, your arm,” he whispered to the bleeding demon, his pale hand reaching out to touch the blood soaked sleeves that he confidently but unwittingly harmed. He fell to his knees as he raised his hand to touch the arm but directed it instead to the little one that who is now slowly waking up from his sleep, marveling at the beautiful being that he have created with his love. The red hair that no doubt he have inherited from him and from his wife, along with the curios though wary emerald green eyes, the button nose, lushes pouty lips and the heart shaped face that he certainly got from him, he was divine, and he is alive. 

But the bruises and the cuts that litter his body, from where he can see the little one is full of injuries, marring his soft peachy pale skin, a pallor that he inherited from his mother. But, he cannot think of that yet, all he can think of is that his son is alive!

“You’re alive…” he sobbed in relief, his trembling hands touching the soft wavy locks as he watched in amazement and sorrow as the child immerged from his sleepy state, oh what have they done to his little treasure, who would do this to his child, his and his sweet Lily’s child?

“See Asmodeus, I did not summon you for you to be claimed, I summoned you for you to claim,” Mephisto’s soft fond voice touched his pointed ears gently, his gloved hand touching his cheek as tender as his voice, something he might have felt abhorrence over if it was a different time. His lips trembled as he watched the trickster hand his sweet son to him, feeling the warmth and rightness come back to him as he took his son. He closed his eyes to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he opened them up again to see emeralds watching him with surprise and tears.

“My darling angel, my sweet darling angel,” he cooed softly to the teary child, who’s face have bruises on them, a busted lip that trembled as he nuzzled his soft tender cheek, ignoring the tears that started to pour out of the huge green eyes, sobbing as his own child started to sob himself.

“How…how can this be?” he asked the trickster demon, his watery eyes begging the demon to tell him everything, everything that happened, of how something like this happened to his only child!? He ignored the grunting priest from the side as he can tell from his peripheral vision that the human is now trying to stand up, his arms holding his two broken ribs that he was sure have heard when he swept him to the side.

“Well, your beloved wife’s sister happened, well her husband happened really, but really no need to take revenge my dear, I have taken care of it.”

The red head who was have spelled his reunited son into sleep seeing that the little guy will start crying for sure soon, snapped his head up to glare at the headmaster, who oddly enough seemed to have gone serious once the question of who have harmed the little guy, it startled Shirou quite a bit.

“What do you mean you have taken care of it? And what is that Blobfish and his abomination of a wife had to do anything about my child! Tell me now!” the demon yelled from where he was kneeling on the ground, his green eyes blazing with fire something that he have yet to see in them the moment the creature burst out of the ground.

He grunted in pain as he sat on the floor and watched the two interact giving up on even trying to stand up, it was no use anyway he was too weak, there has to be something in those feathers for him to feeling like this; his back to the wall, careful not to jar any of his injured ribs, it was bad enough that he is being ignored; now he realized that is bastard best friend actually helped reunite the father and son. Man, what will he give for a smoke right now?

 

“What I mean is that your son has been staying at your wife’s sister’s ‘care since you and your freakish wife got yourselves killed’, they have been ‘taking care’ of him since, can’t really say I believe them,”

“How!? How!? I have entrusted him to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin if anything where to happen to me and Lily-flower! I have made sure to make that damn document sealed! No one can do anything against it! I have made sure for that thing to be done! I have even placed blood magic on it! Unless-“

“Unless?” the demon asked, raising his brow at the ranting and almost hysterical demon of lust, his eyes gleaming with something other than just giddiness, in fact this is the first time that he have ever seen Mephisto look anything but loopy, actually, if Shirou was to guess, it looked as if it was something of a dark nature, nay, the craziness that Mephisto have always manifested have always been tinged in dark humor, something a demon like him cannot loose. A dark humor that seemed to be always part of anything he does, then again it was a given considering his true nature, but now, now it seems something darker have replaced that humor, another type of emotion that most humans are susceptible in having.

Rage. No not rage it’s much more than that, so much more, far more frightening, a sin that humans were fold off from, wrath. 

“Unless, that senile old fool planned this all along! Yes, it has to be him!” the red head yelled in anger, his crimson locks flying around him when he threw his head up from where he have bowed it when he went silent that one moment in thought, his blazing eyes connected with Mephisto’s waiting eyes. As they connected, the red demon stopped his raging and watched the other with growing horror as the silence between them lengthen, when he saw the oddly blank face the headmaster is showing.

“What? What is it?” he asked as the other stayed silent, his eyes dark. Something inside them must have told the red demon what the other was thinking when he suddenly trembled, his huge eyes wide with sudden shock.

‘What, what have you done?” Asmodeus whispered, he lifted his trembling hand to latch itself onto the bleeding arm that he have sliced when, something that Shirou now knew how happened to(, the red demon attacked the headmaster, the headmaster actually moved his arm just so that the flesh the redhead have sliced was his arm not the child at all, protecting him from harm , something the bastard have never had the intention on, harming the child that is) and gripped and pulled upon it ignoring the blood that is now tainting his pale hand when the demon have yet to answer him.

“Mephisto…what have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! TELL ME!” desperate now, the demon lifted his lower body and plastered himself to the other demon, his arm already snaking around the waist, his tear stained face facing the other. Pleading him prettily, seductively with his body, Shirou turned his head away when the feeling of heat started to pool within him, such a sight to see, a beautiful being begging a man standing over him would cause anyone such reactions, but what he is feeling is far too dangerous, his lust is building up to something very dark, and he would rather be as far as possible from this being if he can help it.

“A deal has already been set, you cannot do anything other than wait, Ahebh****” Mephisto answered softly as he yet again touched the soft pale cheek, marveling at the smooth feeling of the now warming flesh. The coldness that the demon have been feeling when he was sleeping started to ebb away when he finally touched his young son again, something that Mephisto can understand at some point.

“No! No! How could you! No!” the other wept as buried his face on the trickster’s stomach, the little one squashed between them. The heart retching sobs that rocked the red demon felt like sharp knives to the heart for Shirou, much like the sharp things that he have embedded on his unfortunate flesh.

“Why? Why? Why? Why would you do this? You have depraved me of what I need! You fiend, you wretched fiend!” the other sobbed ignoring Mephisto’s hand that is trying to smooth the red hair and his explanation, “I have thought that you were a loss to me,” he said softly but loud enough for a drowsy Shirou to hear, perhaps he is doing this on purpose as an apology of sorts to Shirou, either way, they will have to see where this would go. 

“That I can never see you again, that I will now have eternity with nothing but toys and humans to have as my company, something that withers away eventually in time. That thought of you never returning pushed me to do it, Ahebh, if you cannot come back and avenge this child,” his hand touched the head of the sleeping child and stroked it gently, his voice soft and tender, full of adoration,” the child of my heart, then I will. I will avenge him greatly, for him, for you and for me. For the cruelty and the pain that they have inflicted upon this sweet little you, then I shall will be the sword that will fall upon the heads that have caused him so much, I only wished I knew that I can summon you with a direct relative’s blood of yours as an anchor, then I could have summoned you earlier, forgive me, Ahebd.”

“I was not sure that it would actually work, a single drop of his blood together with mine in great volume brought you here. But I was prepared; if you cannot be here anymore then I shall take him in as my own. I’m glad though, I’ m glad that you have returned.”

A now hiccupping Asmodeus raised his head to look into the remorseful Mephisto, his green eyes understanding though still pained, they locked eyes together, a long pause stretched out as black spots started to appear in Shirou’s sight, his body weakening as blood started to pour out of him

“What kind of deal is it then?” the red demon asked his voice rough from all the screaming and wailing he has done from crying. But whatever Mephito answer was, he didn’t have to hear it for one he was there when the deal was set and two, he finally succumbed to the call of the darkness, the loss of blood have caused him.

 

CROSSOVER

Whatever shit that he has been given last night sure did a number on him, that he can tell. Groaning in pain as he tried to shield his eyes from the evil sunlight that have desired to rest on his closed and sore eyes, it won’t do for him to have them burn out of him, he will be needing those when the time comes, or when he needs to piss, no one likes a guy who can’t aim well you know?

He moved his throbbing head away from the source of light that is dead set on burning his eyeballs, he tried, but the pain on his side that he is now truly feeling stopped him right away. 

“Son of a BITCH!” he hollered in startled agony only to groan even more when the other side of him shock him with its own discomfort. 

“My, the priest can swear like a sailor it may seem,” someone said amused, a soft smoothing voice that he have only heard once, he shot up from the bed his hand going under his pillow trying to grab his gun from under it only to grab air. His big eyes met the amused and evil looking green eyes, eyes that are smirking at him as the mocking thing dangled his gun in front of him, as if to say, ‘oh, were you looking for this?’ the person sitting on a comfortable looking blood red stuffed chair, that is definitely not one of the monastery’s furniture for it is far too rich to be part of a monastery like theirs ( not to say that their lovely monastery is in any kind of poor condition, heck it houses six individuals and they live in it quite comfortably, it’s just that they don’t have the luxury to afford something as clearly expensive and not to mention a vintage looking chair. I mean they have what they need and are comfortable and stuff as fancy as the red demon is sitting on is defiantly something they don’t need at all), is the red headed demon who has a lap full of a wide-eyed little red headed boy, dangling his trusted pistol to his face like a bully teasing his chosen victim dangling a piece of candy that he have snatched away from his prey.

“Give it back here,” he hissed to the demon, he actually wanted to say give it back here, fucking demon, but he held back just in time since the little red headed boy is now watching him with his huge adoring eyes, he didn’t want to be the person who thought the little sweet thing to cuss, rather, he’d even beat up anyone who would even dare swear in front of this little cutie, or in front of his twins for that matter.

“I don’t believe I would mister priest, those things you shot me with burned, and my poor lovely wings are still healing, rather, I’d like to keep this thing far away from you until I say so, so there.” The demon said as he nonchalantly tossed his pistol to something he has just only noticed, a flying vintage looking bag. He gave a startled yelp only to groan again when he jar his side too much, darn, but he is very sore to even move at all.

“What do you mean it hurt you? I saw those things did nothing to your wings…” he hissed, his pained gasp slowly leveling down somewhat to a dull throbbing. The red head sighed lowly, looking annoyed and looked the other way as his fingers twitched a sign that he is indeed annoyed. “one of the bullets passed the first wing that was protecting me to the other, that one hit home as you humans say and buried itself onto it, my poor wings have been burned! Savages you lot are, I tell you,” red huffed almost pouting in his indignation.

A small gasp took his attention from his side; he looked up just in time to see the little red head rush to the side of his bed, his huge worried eyes watching him intensely. “Hurt mister priest?” he asked him kindly and worriedly as he clutched the white sheets that are covering half of his body. 

Shirou gave the little thing a grin that seems to always reassure Rin and Yukio that he is fine, he raised his hand to ruffle the red locks only to stop when the little one flinched, though he stayed where he was, his eyes tightly closed, as if waiting for a blow to the head. He glanced at the red demon sitting on his fancy chair, his green eyes flashing and swimming with locked rage, something Shirou can well understand, he have witnessed how that bastard treated the little one, it was repulsive, and if Mephito wasn’t there he might have shoot the bastard’s body full of acid bullets. He gently touched the child’s head and waited for his huge eyes to open and look at him, as excepted, he gave him a look of complete surprise and adoration that only a child as innocent like him would, how can anyone mistreat this little sweet heart was beyond him.

“Yeah, I’m cool kid. And you?” he asked kindly, his easy grin widened even more when the small ‘o’ shaped lips turned into a huge grin on the little boy’s lips, it’s such a lovely sight to see, he felt much better just looking at the little boy who seemed still very worried of him, speaking of which, how the hell did he end up here again?

The little boy turned his head at his father who is now sipping his tea, again from a teacup that is sure not from the monastery. He keeps saying that since he can see that this is his room, his bed and his table his bookshelves and his window, so yes he cannot really say that the things that the older red-head is using are from this place they are at right now. It kind reminds him of Mephito actually, him with his floating tea set and his biscuits, his red stuffed chair and let’s not forget the floating vintage looking bag holding his pistol (actually, it looked one of those bags that doctors from the Victorian era seemed to carry around, though this one, from where he can see is more lavish in design and material,) at least this demon doesn’t have Mephito’s eccentric love for all those weird color combination and over exaggerated Knick-knacks that the headmasters seemed to favor so much, on the contrary this one is rather refined and elegant, he seems to thrive in class and style.

Looking at the red demon, he can see that he have changed his clothes to a more comfortable looking ones, he now wears a white long sleeved dress shirt, he partnered it with a deep red ribbon for his neck, a pair of a well-fitting dress pants and a pair of heeled leather boots (looking at it he can’t tell what kind of leather it is, seemed rather expensive, like every item of clothing this demon is wearing, Shirou thought exasperated), he wore his long wavy hair in a loose side ponytail resting on his shoulder, as if he didn’t think it important and just carelessly tied it with a black ribbon. He looked like one of those college students in the Victorian era just enjoying his tea. He noticed that the little boy would give the floating items around him uncertain looks, stepping quickly but carefully under them, but looking to his father, he would be rewarded by a look of loving encouragement that seemed so natural to the older red head that the little boy seemed to relax under the flying object but no less wary like him. Well, how about you waking up to floating things around you and let’s see how you handle that.

 

Anyway, the older red head seems comfortable from where he is sitting.

Actually, he seemed to have changed the little one’s clothes too,(Shirou had to borrow some clothes form Yukio since the little red-head’s body size is the closest to the boy who literary entered their lives, since the clothes he came in with are not clothes, rather they looked like rags. Oversized and dirty threadbare and flimsy, holes here and there, it was just so wrong, so wrong.) he dressed him similar to his attire only, instead of a pair of dress pants, he was given a pair of short shorts and he gave him the similar dress shirt only a size or two bigger, it actually looks good on the little guy, it’s not like the oversized rags he was wearing the time they have first meet, it looked nice on him in fact, his little fingers peeked through the long sleeves, something that brought the cuteness factor about the little red-head even higher, and even clipped his long bangs to the side with a cute bunny hair clip…that has Mephisto written all over that thing…still so cute though, he thought with fatherly adoration.

Shirou grinned cheekily to himself when the thought that he is surrounded by cuties in his bedroom, of course he always thought that if that is to ever come to pass it would be two cute grown women and not a father and son combo, but hey, who is he to complain? The two cute companions part still came true, that works well enough for him, someone looking after him while his in bed is a nice way to recover from his funk

The red demon raised his brow when he caught him staring at him far too long, he only wiggled his own at the demon as answer, hey, he can’t help it, this one is far too pretty, you can’t blame him if his eyes lingered a bit longer you know?

“Why don’t you give mister priest a glass of water there, my sweet? He seemed rather thirsty…” the demon told his son but his eyes on the cheeky priest, his brow still raised only this time looking a bit incredulous, but Shirou only have gave him a leer, the last part of him being thirsty did not went past him unnoticed.

“O.K, wait here mister priest, I’ll get you water,” the little sweetie (he really needs to get a name out of him, the fat bastard just kept calling him freak and boy, which are defiantly not this one’s name)said importantly and run to the pitcher of water that was placed by someone on his table by the window, his little feet making small tap taps on the wooden floor, ah so cute!

“You seem to recovered well enough,” the red demon commented, his eyes closed while smelling the tea he is holding up to his nose, a serene look on his face, Shirou thought that it was a good look on his face, considering the looks he have been using the last time they encountered each other, speaking of which.

“Yeah. Say, would you mind terribly if you tell me what happened when I passed out?” he asked as he scratched the back of his head when the demon rolled his eyes on him, an exasperated look making its way on his dazzling face, thought he did gave him a small nod to tell him that he will tell him all about what happened. “Oh, thanks, little guy,” smiling at the little guy when he carefully and gently handed him the glass of water that he was asked to give him, a look of wonderment bloomed on his sweet cherub face as he stepped away from him, his huge eyes watching him warily though still relax at some level.

“Well, done my love,” the older-he has to stop giving these two different names, he has to get proper official names from them, he can’t keep calling them different names even only in his mind. 

The smaller red-head beamed at the bigger one shyly as he stepped carefully to the man, arms lifted his hands as a universal sign of ‘pick me up’, something that the red head demon obliged whole heartedly a soft loving smile on his face and eyes. Shirou averted his eyes away from the private scene, thinking this might be the first time that they have ever held each other knowingly.

Glancing at the two’s direction, he can see that the older red head is now nuzzling the little one’s cheek with his straight nose, making the smaller one giggle happily. 

“Thank you, mommy,”

He sputtered and blew water allover himself then.

“Wah! Mister Priest!” 

“How unrefined you are mister priest,” he can’t decide if he should laugh or glare at the damn demon, so he settled with coughing and placating the little one who is now again by his side trying to help him sit up better when the coughing fit did not stop, apparently he inhaled a lot of water when the smaller red head thanked his ‘mommy.’

“Er, yeah, sorry for worrying you little guy…” he struggled to say while he yet again placed his hand on the little boy, mildly surprised when he didn’t flinch this time, though it was a pleasant surprise. He looked at him a bit unsure but nodded his head anyway before stepping to his amused thought disgusted father. 

“My sweet one, can mister priest and I talk among ourselves for a while?” the father asked his son, when he took him into his arms again, his cheek touching his own, his body rocking the smaller one’s gently, sending relaxing and loving waves to his possible only child.

 

“Ok, mommy…”

Here Shirou hid his laughter by coughing into his fist, but the older demon glared at him over his son’s head, menacing and dangerous, thought it only served to amuse him only more.

“Alright, what would my baby want to play with then?” the older asked as he stood up and walked to where the biggest space of his room is, carrying the little angel with him, his head on his shoulder, much like a position he had the little boy before when he had him in his arms.

“Coloring books please…” the younger one asked softly as he was placed on the floor next to his father, who, to Shirou’s surprise sat on the floor with him, his hand patting the little boy’s head while the perpetually floating vintage bag glided next to them, allowing it’s owner to take something out of the bag. That something is a children’s coloring book and a huge wooden case of coloring items from where he can see.

“Would these be alright then sweet one?” the father asked his son lovingly as he handed his stunned looking son, his eyes shimmering as the awed look on his son only intensified when he warily accepted the items. The anger that he felt when he have met the ones who have had the little boy came back to life within him when he saw that the little one had tears in his eyes as he asked if he can really use the ‘pretty and new things’, he looked as if he was so uncertain of his father’s answer, as if waiting for the man to turn on him and hurt him; it was the bittersweet look on his father that made him tear up more when the older one only smiled painfully at his son, not having any strength to say anything to his offspring but nod his head at the soft question.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly at the man when he accepted it fully, he gave a small squeak when he was hugged and kissed several times on the cheek; he giggled a bit when the other blew at his cheek, such a cute sight to see really, it kind of reminded him of him and his sons, which reminds him yet again of what just the hell happened when he blacked out and what are his twins doing right now. 

The man stood up from where he was sitting beside his son and walked to him, but not before ruffling the little one’s hair affectionately, that garner him a happily loving smile that could light up the whole world.

The older red head sat on his comfortable looking chair and had another expansible looking teacup poof into existence and had the floating teapot pour some nice smelling tea in it, thought judging from the smell it was a light tasting kind of tea.

“I hope you don’t mind some mint tea, that is the only thing I have in the bag I’m afraid.” The man said while handing him the offered tea. He accepted greatly, he took in the light scent of the tea while laying back onto the pillow that the little one have prompted up for him just a while ago, ah so kind the little one. He gave a goofy smile when he caught the said little boy watch him from where he is now, as if he was waiting for the pillow that he put up for him was doing him well. The little boy gave a small embarrassed squeak and went back to his coloring but not before giving him a small shy smile, which only made him smile goofier. 

“He’s so sweet isn’t he? It makes me wonder how he stayed so innocent all those years that he had to stay in that pigsty.” 

He gave the red-ugh…

“Look before we start talking can I ask for your name first? It’s getting hard to come up with names to call you in my head, you know? I know that Asmodeus is your name and stuff but saying that seems to be mouthful and kind of a pain…” he complained to his companion as he blew at the hot tea that he was handed by. The demon looked surprised for a moment and then it suddenly changed to a look of absolute melancholy that he felt like kicking himself for some reason, man, but that look on the demon’s face strung at his heartstrings something bad. Feeling like a flustered teenager in front of his crush, and isn’t that an odd and morbidly amusing sentiment coming from a priest thinking about a beautiful male demon, in fact you can go ahead and say that this is downright outrageous, this is so not his style. 

“Er…look you don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to, I mean, I guess calling you Asmodeous is the best but- “ he was cut off when the other held up his hand to stop his uncharacteristic rambling, something he is quite thankful about. The demon took in a big gulp of air with his eyes closed. For some seconds he stayed like that and then let it loose slowly, softly, as if letting go of something he have been holding onto for the longest time that it would hurt badly more than he is now feeling if he it go too quickly.

He respectively allowed him to this and waited patiently, he knows how painful it is to lose someone important to you, given that he loved Yuri as an older brother would, but seeing her die like that was not something he will be getting over soon, I mean it has been, what six years when he have taken in the twin as his own, he can’t possibly know what the demon might be feeling right now, that when he just came back from the ‘dead’ so to speak and finding out your three (five actually, he will be learning it soon enough but still, Christ, they all thought, even Mephisto with his all-knowing power, thought that they were looking after a three year old boy and not a five year old. Given that Rin and Yukio are half demon children as well, and have seemed to be growing up as normal human children, the rate of their growth seemed to be just right, they both look like a pair of five year olds, compared to the little guy over there, he is far too small and weak, something they know who to blame for.) year old child beaten and starved by the husband of your own wife’s sister, he’d be murderous, blood thirsty in fact, if anyone would even dare harm his kids, and that includes little red over there who seems to like watching him from where he is coloring his coloring books, through and under his loose bangs and long lashes, a bright red blush coverings his chubby, chubby cheeks…

So cute~

“You may call me whatever comes to mind until I find a suitable name for me and my son, I shall allow only a name that would be complement us both, anything else would be eliminated.” 

“Eliminated…” he asked slowly, wondering if he is even thinking of the name being ‘eliminated’ or he was he talking about him being eliminated if this vain thing doesn’t approve of the temporary name he is going to give him and perhaps little red over there.

“Yes,” was the short but precise answer from the man. He gave him an exasperated look before rubbing his chin with his forefinger looking for a name that can work for the duo, though…

“Why?” was his surprisingly solemn question to a somber looking demon.

“Half of my life as James Potter have ended the very moment my Lily-flower took her last breath and the other when I have failed to protect my son from those swine, I don’t deserve the name of the loyal and brave when I have failed in my duty as a husband and father to them,” he whispered to his cup as he watched the liquid intently as he spoke, his soft voice holding a great amount of pain and hurt in them, something Shirou can somehow feel from where he is.

“The Potters value family above all, even power and pride can never measure up to their belief in family, you see? They never questioned my love for my Lily even when they realized that she is of no statues in our world, they only saw my love for her and they have taken her in with open arms, they said that family will always love and protect each other and that if my heart is strong enough to go against their family and status then it must mean that I can be strong enough to safeguard and go against anyone who would post a threat to my Lily-flower and our son.” He said, his voice wavering as he clutched the cup to his chest, his head bowed to hide his face but from where he can tell from his peripheral vision, tears are falling on to now cooling tea unchecked. 

He have given the man some semblance of privacy when he saw those thin but strong shoulders start to shake the moment he stuttered the name Lily-flower, he is going to guess that the is…was the child’s mother and this weeping man’s passed wife. He turned away from the man and focused his eyes on the light swaying curtains of his open windows; letting the dainty wind through them along with the, if he is to guess, early afternoon light. 

He gave a mirthless laugh as he tried to cover his hic, Shirou polity stayed silent as he watched the curtain sway to the wind’s soundless tunes; the man continued on discreetly wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his white shirt, “Potter practically means family in our world, you see? I was a fool to even think that I can even size up to my father when it comes to his adoration for his family, I couldn’t even stand up and keep my family safeguarded from some human madman, I don’t deserve this name.” he finished his sentence in a look of lost child, it’s such a heartbreaking sight to see, that Shirou just kept his eyes away from the suffering man. Something inside Shirou felt like it was being cracked open by the something sharp as he listened to the man, so he kept his eyes averted lest he crack up too by something he is yet to understand himself.

“You, you can give me whatever…”

“Don’t order me around, do that yourself,” he answered the startled demon into looking up at him from where he was still bowed, he looked surprised by the declaration and bit questioning, didn’t wait for the demon to answer and spoke again this time turning his head towards the being and said in a strong but kind voice:

“A person’s name has some semblance to what and who they are, they are sacred in other countries even, Japan is no different, you want a name then you will have to come up with it on your own. If you really want me to give you a name then you will take it and accept it, no complains. As for your son, you will have to do that yourself.” He watched as the other’s eyes widened for a second before he scoffed in annoyance, he didn’t comment on the red coloring that developed on the other’s cheeks but nodded anyway, not saying he have accepted or not, just sat back more relaxed on the chair and gave another huff as he asked for teacup to get him another teacup with new tea in it.

They stayed silent for some time, longer than the ones that they had earlier and just let the words and feelings sink in on them both, letting the sound of soft childish humming and scratching of color on paper ease them both, each on their own world, thinking about what the other have said.

Having had enough of the calm though far too silent atmosphere that is now surrounding them, he grinned at the questioning demon and took a gulp from his teacup, ignoring the look of disgust that developed on the demon when he heard the undignified gulping the shameless priest have made. Red, a name that he have mentally given the demon, because he can’t stand it anymore, rolled his eyes and huffed one more time and took a dainty, though perhaps it was just Shirou’s perspective, sip from his now new tea and sighed, his eyes closing in bliss as he savored the taste of his mint tea, his wet lashes clinging to each other and to his cheeks. A somewhat erotic but in the same time innocent look that Shirou shamelessly observed, if the demon noticed his eyes lingering far too long then Red didn’t comment on it.

“Now to answer your question earlier, you fell to unconsciousness when you have lost a lot of blood, we brought you here after patching you up, Mephisto said that you will be fine after some rest, I didn’t realized you would be waking up after just two whole nights, most humans need at least four days of constant rest and medical attention, that is it they don’t they right up the bat die when being sliced by my poison feathers…” the demon ignored the look he was throwing at the demon that said ‘whose fault is that?’ and continued his words as if not being affected by the priest’s glare.

“We had you sewn up by the doctors from the academy, while they checked me and my son for anything, though Mephisto have told me that they already have, they still insist that they look him up just in case.” He nodded his head after hearing that; he already knew that, he was the one who kicked the door down to the ground trying to get the child medical attention as quick as possible. “They allowed your leave when they gave us the permission on take you home.”

“Whoa, hold up…” the priest said in surprise, his red eyes wide. He gave the questioning man his own questioning look with a hint of statement when the being stayed silent, given that he would but for him, he can’t help it, that thought of it is just far too impossible for him.

“What is it?” Red snapped at him when he continued gaping at him like some goldfish, his green eyes wryly watching from where he is sitting, obviously uncomfortable with his staring. As if snapping out of his daze, he blinked a few times before glaring at the now confused demon.

“How the hell did you get past the wards demon?” he hissed silently at the demon, who after a few second gave him a look of indignation as if he just questioned his intelligence. He huffed slightly as he took a sip from his teacup and gave him a light glare, his lips set on a little frown.

“You actually thought those sad wards are going to keep me out there, surely not? Please, your attempt of humor is rather saddening,” he sniffed delicately ignoring the growl that the priest is silently directing at him.

“You want to run that by me again here Red, because in my knowledge those fucking sigils can kaput you in half a second, I should know, I placed them there myself.” He growled at the sneering demon, his green eyes flashing in annoyance as he listened to the priest as he questioned him. “Clearly, you should invest in better sigils then, because as you can see, I’m well intact.”

“How?” he growled menacingly yet again, shifting on his bed so that he is facing Red, his uncovered red eyes taking in the other’s annoyed visage.

“How, I got through the wards, or how I’m still moving?” he asked tiredly, clearly not enjoying this little conversation as he massaged his forehead with his right hand while the other one placed the teacup onto the floating saucer. “Both,” came the whispered demand, trying to keep the heated conversation away from the little boy, who is by now very absorbed with his coloring, seemingly now at ease as he had himself something to do, ignoring the floating items around him and the two adults just a bit away from him.

“I was born way before you, human, how do you think humankind and the wizardly kind have ever come up with these sigils and runes to keep demons out? Nothing better than the source themselves, yes?”

Feeling queasy, Shirou closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, his pained sides aching, but he kept his air in his lungs long enough for him to feel the burn in his lungs and then allowing it to pass his lips silently, his eyes opening up to see a wry demon averting his eyes from his, looking ashamed for himself, why he will not know, and by the look of thing he never will.

“You made them yourself and thought it to the humans…” he said not even making it sound like a question. Why would a demon as high ranking as him teach his prey how to keep him out is way beyond Shirou by now, and he can only hope that the demon would answer his question without blowing a fuse because, man, he got lots and lots of question for him to answer.

“No, not really, but I have made contributions, you can blame that one to The Watchers who sired those filthy baleful things, they are the ones who started playing teacher to the humans. I only thought them for my own personal gain.” He said haughtily, as if the mere thought of being compared to these beings was a personal insult to his person, which in a way is.

Seeing the questioning though still wary look on the priest’s face, the demon continued on without any prompting from Shirou, something is quite thankful for, with all the things the demon is revealing to him, it is a labor to even make a sound despite his earlier thought about asking him question after question. “Angel magic is strong, no doubt, it can cause considerable annihilation with a single uttering, a small country of Japan can simply vanish from the face of the earth within seconds if the angels do so wish and bring the country back if they so feel like it, then they would do so; combine that with earth magic that the wizards are so well known for harness no one can dare touch you, even demons. I only made sure that the wizards can harness this power so that…” he stopped there, his eyes averting his again, his clutch on the armrest tightening turning his already pale hands even whiter, a great contrast to the opulent red velvet color of the overstuffed chair.

“So that Mephisto and the other who wish to claim as their own can never find you.”

His only response is a jerky nod or the demon’s head.

Seeing that, he gave a tired questioning look that the demon didn’t see, that or he ignored it. The conformation, in all honesty only brought more questions that he really needs to know but he doesn’t seem to have the strength to do so anymore but, better get this out of the way here and now rather than alter; since something is telling him that if he doesn’t ask now, it will most definitely bite him in the behind later.

“Why?” was the only thing that he can ask. The demon gave him the Look and sneered at him lightly before looking away, his red hair curtained his infuriatingly stunning face and let out a huff.

“Because after losing Sara, my strength to live failed me greatly, enough so for me to become a moving target for those greedy little swine that used to be under me and a those who used to be of my equal footing wished to take me as their own, either be their slave or their source of power, take your pick. Either way, I shan’t allow them to get the chance, hence the sigils made to be more effective to demons and angels alike has been learnt by you humans.” The demon spat softly reluctantly and aggressively (how he have even accomplished that with the way the venom in his words where so clear, he will never know.), his eyes avoiding his own as he digested these new information.

“I see,” the lapsed onto silence again as they processed their own thoughts, on the other hand, who would have thought that a high ranking demon such as Asmodeus would even fear ever being found by some demons (and he won’t even think you about a demon such as this guy falling into depression so bad that he lost his power over something as human as heartbreak, it was insane,), and to go as far as teaching and help humans, given they are wizards, but human all the same, sigils that can keep demons away, considering that he himself is one is remarkable on all of its own, speaking of which.

“You speak as if you any different from the giants*?” he asked blankly, though he is curios, all of this is getting a bit unnerving for him. “Please! You actually dare think that I would be the same as those wretched things? I would rather die!” he hissed indignantly, his eyes flashing and changing to cat like pupils, small fangs peeked out from between those snarling red lips, Shirou thought that Red would look great on one of those new manga that genre is obviously about vampires, the beautiful seductive ones, call him insane, but man is this demon hot or what?

“Your mother is an angel and your father is human, you are no different from those things…” he seemed blankly, watching the demon hiss and huff around his chair, a rather amusing thing to see, not he would say that out loud, he rather keep his head intact knowing that if ever let loose anything resembling even the smallest of chuckle his head would be sent sailing over and out the open window and onto the nice garden and no doubt will become the center piece of the said garden.

“Hardly,” the demon huffed finally losing his ire to annoyance, he flipped his red hair over his shoulder as he peeked behind his to see a still oblivious little red head coloring, with that checked, he yet again snarled at the now smirking Shiro, knowing that it was safe for him to show some amusement now that he seemed a less bit huffy.

“What do you mean by that?”

“My mother have mated with a demon long before she laid with King David, she have been mated with him for about 6 hundred years already, by then, my mother’s grace has already been tainted by the darkness, thus the result on me being part holy part dark you could say, I’m neither dark or light. I can pass thought the realms of Gehhena and onto any holy land with ease; that is if good ol’ Peter ever allows me to…you could say I stand with each foot on both sides of the line.”

They stared at each other for some seconds before Red titled his head to the side, his lips turning into a small pout.

“And besides, I’ m far too stunning to be compared to those hideous things!” he whined dramatically, this huge eyes batting at him as he pouted at Shirou, but Shirou was yet to be done.

“But you are sin…” 

Here the demon gave him a sassy look clearly over his little hissy fit and winked at the surprised but flustered priest, “oh, but aren’t we all, mister priest?” he asked his body posing seductively with his head coly bowed to the side showing his half lidded eyes being shaded by his long thick lashes, his pouty lips caught between his teeth, his upper body leaning to the side so that his shapely hips somewhat forward and closer to him, much like those women in his porn magazines, looking like some feline ready to just eat you up. 

And in this case, he is the food that the cat is so ready to eat, and with the very nature of this thing in front of him he might very well be all prepared to be devoured, both literary and figuratively, and don’t get him started with him being the demon of lust…what kind of wonders those lush pale pinkish lips could do…

That got him stuttering and blushing to his roots… 

He averted his eyes from the smirking demon as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, feeling mortified, coughed onto his fist as he tried to cover his little whimper as the other leaned close to him as he delivered his playful answer.

“Whatever…”

The demon hummed lightly as he brushed his hair back in front his shoulder and adjusted his body back to a more comfortable and less seductive position, thankfully, and gave him a look that asked if he can now continue his explanation. He gave a stiff nod without really looking at the red demon as he is still feeling a bit flustered from when Red gave him a small sexy smirk when he stared a little longer than he should. 

“After having some short explanation with your little puppies, they allowed us to bring you here, though, I must admit, your little friends of yours kicked up a great fuss before we could even step thought the first barrier.” The demon huffed lightly, leaning onto the chair as he watched the priest gave him a smirk on his own. Of course he’d have some hard time coming close, he personally choose those guys for that very purpose, he wanted to take care of the twins and keep them safe from the demons that are dead set on finding Satan’s spawns, he had to have at have people that can do that, or at least give the enemy a hard time to at least give Mephisto time to come and whisk them away from here to a much safer place.

“After that we had to put you to rest, we were given our own rooms to rest in, food for my little one. And the rest you know, rather quick story to be honest, if it wasn’t for your constant questioning we might have already have gone to another topic all together.” He paused here and gave him a sharp glare from under his lashes while he had his steaming teacup covering his lower face, but Shirou is sure that those covered lips are set on a stern frown and said with a wary voice, “Like, how in Gehenna’s name are the sons of Satan are even here, alive and are under the Upper First Class Exorcist of the Vatican Headquarters Paladin, Fujimoto Shirou, protection?”

He gave the demon a blank look that told the other that he is not going to answer that nor is he going to allow him to say any more of the topic, oddly enough the other looked startled by the sheer power that just slammed onto him and his general location meaning his chair and the small space around him. He stayed stiff for a while looking pale and uncertain and slowly and stiffly looked over his shoulder to see a still happy looking red headed child seemingly not affected by the power that the Paladin is letting out. Seeing this, the demon looked less scared but still wary. Shirou allowed some of his killing intent to lighten up, not wanting to alert the peaceful child of the tension building up between him and his father.

Clearly, Mephisto has the intent of making the two red heads stay with priest, that him allowing the two come to his home, why he couldn’t tell since he have been trying to find the Red here for so long, surely he would have forced the other and his child to stay with him and not have them go to him, but whatever, what is important is that the other have understood his thoughts with his not saying anything in case someone would hear.

“You-you fool…” the other said in silent surprise, his face conveying his shock, he wouldn’t saying anything else it may deem and he clearly at least seemed to be thinking twice of harming any of his kids so he allowed him those words. From where he is standing, the demon is still recuperating from his self-induced slumber and from something else, and that the demon would still be weak in some form, meaning in this state can very well take him down, and clearly he fears for his son’s safety so he won’t dare to do anything, so he will allow him his rambling. He might find him beautiful and alluring and he clearly has some kind of thing for this man but he will kill him if he ever dare touch his kids with the intention of harming them.

“Enough” he said coldly, watching in satisfaction as the other flinched visibly, his hand holding the teacup shaking, he paled and looked away from him, his lips caught between his teeth and look of fearful anger etched upon the stunning face. He ignored that look, he unintentionally glanced in the child’s general direction to see the wide eyed child kneeling from where his father have brought him to in order for them to talk among themselves without him hearing anything. It may seem the child can feel some of his father’s fearful emotions since he was giving him his own frightened look, his wide eyes tearing up slightly as he too flinched when he found him staring at the seated priest.

Shirou winced slightly when the child cowered and balled up onto himself when they connected gazes, he only wanted to scare the older red head from asking question that he simply doesn’t have the rights to ask, not scare the younger one too, heaven knows how much effort it might have caused the others to just have him accept anything from them the first time they met each other, he was rather surprised actually to see the little one talk and smile to him for the first time they met, given they only have met a couple of days ago and with him spending his time sleeping in his bed at best, but it was still a sight to see; feeling guilty he tried to move from his spot to get to the shaking ball of red only to be intercepted by the older red head.

“Please, rest a bit more, I’ll take my son out for some fresh air since we have been spending most of our time here with you. I’ll send the twins in later since they are still at school around this time I believe.” Red said smoothly, a soft tremor of fear shaking his soft voice as he took up his son in his arms and walked to the door. He watched them go, feeling sick and angry at himself for snapping at the other and for scaring the little guy, feeling wretched he called out to the other and apologized.

“Please, don’t bother, your words of apology is not needed and we understand, we will try not to get in your way, mister Priest.” he said without looking back before closing the door behind him but not without Shirou witnessing little Red’s face being hidden behind great curtains of soft wavy mane, his small hand clutching at his father’s white shirt obviously silently crying.

“Fuck…just, what the fuck?” he snapped to himself, feeling like some vile beast that just have harmed a small animal just because he felt like it. He was such a bastard completely forgetting that there was actually a child with them, shit, what have he done?

“I feel like dick now…”

Cut scene

That afternoon, he finally got to hold his boys, bathing in their warmth and lively chatter, feeling less burned by the feeling of guilt that he have been feeling since he have last since the father and son, feeling like shit for scaring the both of them, the younger one especially. 

Right now, Rin and Yukio are cuddling up to him on his bed while Rin babble on and on about the his day and the food he have eaten behind his back, while Yukio, though happy to finally see him, seemed a bit down, if not seemingly distressed about something, since all he does while his twin run his mouth with his childish babbles, the younger twin just sitting there by his side, staring at his hands musingly, a small frown etched upon his cute face.

He nudge the younger twin’s nose with his forefinger gently gaining himself a sweet smile from his son, s small happy giggle erupted when he directed his poking on his chubby cheek allowing a louder burst of laughter to erupt the flushed glasses wearing child. This gained the older twin’s attention, making him jump into the fray, poling his younger brother with his chubby fingers on his sides making the other yell in laughter.

“Stop! Stop, I can’t no more!” the younger yelled between laughter as he weakly and halfheartedly tried to bat away his father and brother’s fingers. Shirou halted his assaulted and so did Rin, he looked to where Rin is happily crouching beside nest his calming twin and gave the priest a wicked look that told Shirou everything he needed to know.

“Hyaaa! Hahahaha!” Yukio screeched in delight as he wiggled away from the tickling fingers as he fell on his back because of the sudden attack on his sides from two pairs of hands tickling him. Shirou and Rin savored the moment of Yukio’s laughter for a while before stopping their tickling; they stayed there and watched as the youngest among them all catch his breath, his small chest heaving in great gulps of air and his pale cheeks now flushed with color from all the excitement that has been going on around him and he wasn’t just talking about the tickling and stuff, no, Yukio meant something else.

“Daddy?’ Yukio asked, his head titled up towards him as they finally settled down again on Shirou’s bed, the twins sitting between his parted legs, resting their little heads on his arms as to not jar his still healing ribs. The priest gave his son a soft smile while carding his fingers through Rin’s soft hair waiting for Yukio to speak up his mind. He hummed his response to his youngest, allowing him to move his body so that he can face him properly, while Rin looked on with his big but serious eyes, something that actually mildly surprised him since it might seems that Rin too has the same thoughts as his brother, usually it was Yukio who figure things out and Rin would just follow though given that he finally catch up to things, but now seemed different. Well, it could be that Yukio filled him in way before they have come to him to talk given that he have been out for a couple of days, but which ever it is he will learn soon enough.  
Humming his answer, Shirou took note of Yukio’s slightly puffy eyes and his lower lip between his teeth a sure sign that something is bothering the youngest twin, more than usual (those demons that have been showing themselves to the youngest twin has been a sore topic between them priest and he have been debating on taking Yukio to the academy and have him sign up to become an exorcist, but that will have to wait for now,) but it might really be something entirely different thing altogether, he patiently wait for his youngest to speak him mind when he opened his mouth,

“Daddy, the pretty boy was being hurt by the fat man that came out of the bathroom? Why is the fat man trying to hurt the pretty boy? How is he?” Shirou gave a heavy sigh knowing that Yukio is a very perspective child and would know if he was telling the truth or not so he opt to just tell them the truth. He carded his fingers through his soft black hair, taking in Rin’s serious face beside his younger brother’s somber face.

“The fat man was hurting him because he is mean to the people he think who are different to him, his way of showing his dislike for those who he don’t like is through violence.”  
“But didn’t you say that violence is wrong?” Yukio asked with his small shaking voice, his oh so small hands gripping his, trying to make any semblance of understanding of what his father told him.

‘I did, and it’s wrong to hurt anyone just because someone is different.” But Rin huffed in anger as he crossed his arms in protest. “Well, why is he not hurting everyone else then?”

Looking wide eyed at the child, he frowned lightly at the statement, he knew that Rin had started showing signs of aggression, something that the man is trying to curve as much as he can. He gave tilt his head and asked what he meant by what he said. To his surprise Rin gave an indignant sound and gave him a look of disbelief, as if can believe that his father would ask him something so silly.

“Daddy, I’ve never seen a man so fat and purple before!’’ he shouted in dismay as if it was so obvious and his Daddy is so silly not to get what he is saying, Shirou gave a surprised laugh, his eyes taking in his oldest son in a new light. “What?” he chuckled in amusement, he raised his hand that was petting Yukio’s head who is now watching his brother with a look of understanding his brother and cupped the back of the head of Rin.   
“Daddy you said that mean people like him hurt the people that are different from him! So why is he not hurting everybody else?! His mean! And his purple! His so slow!-“ and small voice sounded from where the youngest twin, helping his older brother to describe the fool of the swine that he had fun scaring the living day light out off. He had to talk to Mephisto about the fat fuck, he had to know what the demon has done to the piece of shit after taking him away. But now he really needs to see where his sons are taking this amusing little conversation they are having.  
“And fat! And rude to daddy,”

“Yeah, his rude to daddy, thanks Yuki.”

“You’re welcome” 

“And when he yells his spit is everywhere and he waddles like…like…like a-“

“ Like an angry violet puffer fish out of water!” 

“That’s right! You’re so smart Yuki!”

“So…” he started keeping his laughter out from his voice, watching his boys tag team Dursley through grilling him via brutal childish honesty and silliness, his lips quirking up without his consent, oh man, his he loves his kids, they bring sun light in his life.

“So, what I mean to say is that why is he being mean to everyone when his the weirdo!?”

Shirou roared in laughter, he hugged his surprised boys into his arms and gave him kisses, they yelled as they were smothered in kisses full of love and stubbles. His eyes took in his squirming children and felt his heart swell even more, loving these children gave him so much joy in his life, that even in the face of life’s surprises they are the one thing that shines through the dark times.

“His o.k. now and is now recovering, he’s been resting up so that he can meet you guys. He’ll be living with us all now here. So that’s why I need you guys to be good strong big brothers for him, you need to protect him and care for him like you two look after each other, alright? Is that alright?” He asked gently; his kids are good little boys, though he will admit that they can be very willful themselves and would rather be each other’s company rather than mingling with kids their age. Shirou feared that they might actually have a difficult time getting along with the little sweetheart but the looks of it he might not have any kind of problem.

In the future he will look behind and remember his stupid little sentiment and will regret even thinking that he his life as a father to these children, little baby Harry included would be anything but normal. But until then he would live in a little bubble of denial and in a happy illusion. He won’t even think about the papa demon of lust that who will be another source of his headaches.

“I have another baby brother?” Rin asked in enjoyment, his pretty blue eyes sparkled as he stretched near his father’s face as to look at him for any deceit, something that he never saw on his father’s face. He gave a loud whoop and jumped about the bed yelling the most damning things such teaching his new little brother to hit where it hurts the most and how his going to teach him how to cook. He tried to ignore the first half of his statements and focused his attention on his more less scary son who will not likely hit you in the balls when pissed and smiled at Yukio and awaited his answer. His youngest watched him silently, his soulful blue eyes so much like their mother that it was somehow painful to look at them sometimes, it was both a reminder who these boys parents are and what had transpired for them to be here and in the same time they remind him of this chance of raising these little boys as their father. It’s ironic, but they are a miracle that he never knew would be blessed upon him.

“We can protect him? Like you protect us and love us and give us lots and lots of kisses and hugs and books?” he asked sweetly, his eyes softened as he watched his son give him that determined eyes that Shirou didn’t even had to ask. He sighing in content he rested his back against the stack of pillows behind him and gently dragged his youngest against his side and started petting his soft hair, allowing the now calm Rin to settle on his other side and snuggling cutely and raised his head and he too watched him for his answer, winding his small arms around his waist, much like Yukio us doing now, he felt his tense muscles to relax as he allow himself to be surrounded by the warmth if his boys.

“You can do all that and he will love you us much as I love you guys, he is very small and weak at the moment and would likely be so until we get him to see a doctor to treat him of all his sickness, so that means, you two will have to look after him and care for him the way we all do here in the monastery. I trust that you will do good.” 

He really wished that he worded his answer a bit better, looking back. Things would have been far less complicated than it is.

“So, while we look after the pretty boy, will Daddy take care of his Daddy too?” came the innocent question. He choked in response as memories of the tempting demon flashed in his mind, his seductive eyes calling to him only to be reminded by the look of fear that the beauty had given him. Oh, man, he sure do have his job cut out for him. Unknowingly, the same would be said for his darling boys in regards to their own bundle of soft red hair.

Ironic indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Since in the manga there are only 8 kings, I don’t know if I should call Asmodeus a king, since in the placement of him in hell, he is one, this is of course based on the books and sites that I researched of him. Asmodeus is a king of hell himself or if you want to be technical here, he is a price of hell too (actually either or, if I type all the things I found in both books and web, it will take a looong time to finish. Let just say that this Asmodeus is a mash-up of all the things I have gathered about the guy, o.k?), he governs seventy-two legions, and is one of the representations of the seven deadly sins, which is again, lust. I’m not sure yet, so I will have to stick to that. You guys can help me with this, right? I need some suggestions with this one, what title should I give dear old James/Asmodeus? But since by the time I upload this it might already be finished or the very least almost over so, I guess I will have to come back and change them once you guys give me something good about your thoughts.
> 
> **Ok, so here we are going for the books that say that Asmodeus was born from a union between the Angle of Prostitution (to think there is such a thing~ XD and there are four of them all connected to Samael, who is one someone we all know and love (sorry I’ m not going to spoil it for you, but then again, some might have already have guessed who Samael is, no? >;), this is based off of the Zohar Kabblah, check it out, even if you’re of a different religion, it would be an interesting read either way. Oh and you can also try reading about her in Demonology sites.), Naamah and Adam, but for story purposes, we will have to go with King David here, who in the text made union with another angel of prostitution Agrat Bat Mahlat, but like I said, in this story it would be Naamah and King David, you guys will know soon enough. XD
> 
> ***In the anime and in the manga, Shirou uses a shotgun, here he is using a customized pistol(well in this chapter anyway, we will get to read about his favorite toy in the coming chapters), since he well can’t walk around with a kid in his arms and an obviously big-ass high powered shotgun, that is just asking for trouble with wondering teachers and parents, and even if they do used that one infinity key that can take them anywhere, it won’t still be advisable to carry such a huge thing while holding an injures child on the other, and it is to keep little Harry, if he ever did wake from his fatigued sleep from asking and even fearing Shirou. Something I try to convey in the story that he seemed to fall in love with the little boy, in a fatherly way, of course, and as a father he would like to keep the little thing safe and innocent from things like violence and monsters as much as possible (and perverted people, his twins in the near future included XD).
> 
> ****Want to try and guess what that means? I’ll give yah an internet cooooookkkkkkkiiiiieeeee~ XD
> 
> #But really, I tend to romanticize everything about anything and anyone that catches my fancy, and before anything else, I like to point out that I have gotten the inspiration from another fic, Earth King’s heir by OtakuForLife13, go check it out! I loved the idea of James being a demon of some significance in the Blue Exorcist universe got me attacked by rabid bunnies with red flames in them, It was insane~, and in the middle of class too! I mean I have been reading the fic the night before the class and to be attacked by it in the middle of one of my hardest subjects too! Good God! I mean have you ever got that moment when you are trying your hardest to concentrate but it just won’t let you!!! I’m not the only one right? Right?! *Hysterical* 
> 
> *The Watchers are angels that were tasked on watching over the humans from heaven, thus the name watchers, basically their job is to keep watch and make sure that none of God’s children don’t do anything stupid. But at some point the angels noticed that the daughters of Man are rather fetching they came down the clouds and did the dirty. The result of that did are called giants, ugly ass douchebags, did everything bad from killing to stealing candy from a baby, the reason The Great Flood came about because the Big Guy can’t handle them. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, please? Should i continue this?


End file.
